The invention relates to removal of clips from the ends of sausages and other similar products formed in continuously connected discreet lengths and in a continuous tubular outer skin or casing wherein the discreet lengths are separated by clips constricting the outer casing.
Sausages and other similar products are commonly made by employing automated machinery and wherein a length of thin plastic tubing or casing is filled with sausage to form discreet lengths. The lengths of sausages are established by using metallic or plastic clips to clampingly engage and close off portions of the plastic tubing. During the sausage making process, the sausages thus formed, are conveyed to a smoking chamber. After the smoking has cured or solidified the individual sausages, they have to be separated from each other and the clips removed from the ends of the casings.
In the past, the clips have been removed by manually snipping or cutting off the opposite ends of the sausage casings. Such manual operations are relatively expensive because they are time consuming and labor intensive.